Stolen Kiss
by ldyjaydin
Summary: Short, sweet one-shot. Tina pays Newt a quick visit.


Wow, never thought I'd come back to my roots of the Harry Potter world. My very first fan fiction was set here. Last night I saw "Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald" and this just came pouring out of me. It's not the epic kind of story I tend to write, just a little something sweet.

I own nothing.

 **Stolen Kiss**

Tina pressed the door bell and stepped back. She fidgeted with the buttons on her coat, her mind in turmoil over the decision to come here. It took several minutes and a second ring of the bell to get any response.

The door jerked open.

"Yes?" asked the annoyed voice.

A smile touched Tina's lips as Newt moved into view. His messy hair hung down in his face, shirt smeared with dirt, a pant leg ripped and one shoe missing. He'd probably been feeding his menagerie again.

He glanced at her off-handedly, then his eyes darted back to hers, widening.

Pickett, his leafy head poking out of Newt's pocket, peeped at her.

"Tina?"

"Hello, Newt."

His eyes shifted away. Nervous energy emanated off him.

Tina smoothed down her hair. "May I come in?"

"Yes!" He jumped back, throwing the door wide.

Tina walked into the house, surveying the chaotic surroundings.

He closed the door, hesitating just a moment before turning around. "Tina, um, what are you doing here?" His eyes looked everywhere but at her. "I thought you went back to New York to organize the force against Grindelwald." He licked his lips.

She bit her own lip. "I am. I mean, I will. Tonight. I just..."

His eyes returned to hers, waiting.

Swallowing, she stepped closer to him. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay before I go." Her hand rose, fingertips just barely touching his cheek.

His whole body tensed, his eyes on the floor. Slowly, he relaxed just a little as her fingers stroked his skin.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm so sorry about Leta. I know how you felt about her."

His eyes stayed down, but tears leaked out, running down his face. He cleared his throat. "She was marrying my brother."

"I know." Tina's thumb swiped his tears away. Ever so gently, she touched her lips to the corner of his mouth.

He flinched back. Yet, even as his face moved away from hers, his hand reached out and gripped her elbow, keeping her close to him. His eyes met hers again.

Tina licked her own lips, and she watched his eyes follow the path of her tongue. She leaned in, and this time he stayed still.

As their lips pressed together softly, a spark flashed inside her. Her hand slipped from his cheek up behind his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair.

Surprisingly, he deepened the kiss, his mouth opening and his lips moving against hers. The hand at her elbow tightened.

A happy peep chirped from Newt's pocket and Tina smiled in the kiss.

This different kind of man, so passionate about his fantastic beasts, who intrigued her from the moment she met him, finally kissed her. She'd fantasized about it so many times. Right up until she'd seen that devasting article about him engaged to Leta. How cruel life could be that it was all a mistake.

She touched her tongue to his bottom lip, then sucked gently.

He moaned low in his throat. His other arm wound around her waist, pressing her body against the length of him.

"Mr. Scamander? Who was at the door?" A feminine voice floated down the hall. "Oh!"

They broke apart.

Pickett sighed unhappily.

"Mr. Scamander!"

Tina stared at the plain woman in front of her. A woman whose clothes were as disheveled as Newt's. A woman who stared daggers back at her.

Redness crawled up Newt's face. "Bunty...um, ah, yes." He shook his head. "Tina, this is Bunty, my assistant. She helps me care for the animals. Bunty, this is Tina, an auror from New York working with me on finding Grindelwald."

Determined to be an adult, Tina stuck her hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Bunty frowned at her hand. Slowly she took it in her own, barely touching Tina's flesh. It seemed as if she didn't want to catch something from Tina. How ironic.

The awkward moment stretched on for another half a minute. Tina couldn't stand it any longer.

"I better go. Gotta get back to New York tonight." She turned the door knob and stepped out into the cool air.

Newt followed, closing the door behind him. "Tina, I..." He seemed to grapple with the words, his lips pressing together.

"Shhh, it's okay. I really couldn't stay. I'll see you soon." She peeked his cheek, ran down the stairs, and apparated out of there.

Just before she disappeared, she swore she heard him calling after her.

"Tina!"


End file.
